When a person is more focused, or able to be in the person's preferred state of mind, the person can be more productive for whatever he or she is doing. And as the person is productive, he or she can be happier as well. Additionally, when a person needs to rest, the person should have enough good-quality sleep. After the person is well rested, he or she can be healthier. What is desired is a system and method to help a person to set the person's mind in a preferred state, which may be focused, asleep, or other state. The present invention addresses such a need.